Together we can make it through another day
by Tsukasa.SIGN
Summary: Azumai/Azulee when Azula and Ty lee end up in an awkward situation, who will make the first move and will there be any jealousy?
1. Innocent affections

Azula had taken over Ba Sing Se earlier, it was now twilight, and with the Dai Li and Long-Feng gone, Azula literally had the city to herself. Mai slouched against one of the jade pillars, twirling one of her many knives. Ty Lee sat loyally at Azula's side, seeming perfectly content, thinking.

"Mai!" Azula said sharply, startling the assassin. "Mai, you can leave if you want to, I understand that during the day, you can barely stay awake. I do not know if it is from lack of sleep or sheer boredom," Azula paused, choosing her words carefully, "I respect my friends' wishes and advise you to get to bed." Azula finished. Mai stared in awe, not quite processing what the princess just said. After it registered, the assassin got up, bowed, and left.

"Hey Azula," the pink acrobat started, looking up at the princess, "why were you so nice to Mai?" Ty Lee asked, curious. "Because, if I'm to capture the Avatar and hunt my brother, I need my companions in healthy condition so you and Mai can fight when I command you to." Azula said in a "matter-of-factly" tone. "But…" Ty Lee began again, only to be interrupted by Azula's footsteps becoming fainter and fainter as the young princess walked away. Gloom washed over Ty Lee's normally cheerful face, she hated when Azula left. It was like an empty space in her heart and she hated that feeling of loneliness.

Azula made her way through the winding hallways, making it to her room and slipping inside. The slam of her door echoed through the soundless corridor. Her mind was elsewhere, but Azula wasn't thinking about malicious torture or new schemes. No, the princess was thinking about one person only and that person was Ty Lee. Azula sighed and leaned against her door, relaxing in the silence. Azula sighed again, pushing her self away from the cold marble door and making her way to the queen sized bed, laying down on the fine silk comforter and released a stressed groan. "Damn it." Azula hissed, running her hand over her face, pushing back her face frames that usually hung in her face." I let another chance slip, again!" the princess thought to herself. Azula lay on the bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. Getting up, Azula readied for bed, pulling on her crimson satin robe and pants, and undoing her topknot, letting her brunette hair fall to her waist. Azula's mind momentarily let go of Ty Lee and focused on her hair. "I need to get a haircut." Azula muttered, inspecting a lock of straight, brunette hair. Tossing the lock behind her shoulder Azula walked to the bed, blowing out the bedside candle.


	2. Kiss Me

Sun broke through the heavy material of the emerald curtains hanging over the window in the princess's room. Azula stirred by the light blinding her, groaning, she got out of bed, stepping onto cold tile floor. Azula got ready for the day, planning ahead, her mind moved on to Ty Lee. Azula finished her makeup and rushed out the door, dashing down the hall leaving small flames on the tapestries. Ty Lee was making her way down to Azula's room to confess when she smelt smoke and saw the princess running right at her. Azula was to busy apologizing about the tapestries and looking back at the maids to notice Ty Lee. Ty Lee had no time to move and blocked her face with her hands as the princess collided with her. Loud cries of pain rang through the hallway and dust filled the air. Azula coughed waving away the dust near her face, a pained expression on her face. "Ty Lee! Holy crap! I'm so sorry! I hope yo..."Azula paused, looking down at the acrobat, who looked fine, stunned but fine. "A-Azula…" Ty Lee began, blushing slightly. Azula noticed the position they were in and remained silent. Azula was over Ty Lee on her hands and knees, straddling the acrobat. Azula suppressed a "Fk it!" and blushed furiously. Two minutes passed, two, long, awkward minutes passed when Azula got off of Ty Lee, helping the acrobat up with a helping hand. Ty Lee hoisted herself up with Azula's hand, feeling the soft, porcelain skin she had, and kept leaning in. "Ty Lee…" Azula sighed, and pushed the acrobat away, "not here, not now." Ty Lee pouted and pulled back. Azula felt sorry for Ty Lee, having an idea, Azula leaned in to whisper into Ty Lee's ear. "Listen, I'm sorry I can't do it now. But meet me in my room at 7:30 tonight, 'kay?" the princess said to the young acrobat. Ty Lee's spirits rose again and hugged Azula. The corridor was silent with people, maids preferably, staring at the new couple. Azula glared at a group of them, making them sink away. "All of you! I command you to leave, attend to your daily businesses!" Azula yelled out to the bystanders. Scattering, the maids and servants ran off in fear. "So I'll see you tonight, yeah?" Azula asked again to clarify it. Ty Lee nodded, smiling. Without another word, Azula gave Ty Lee a light peck on the cheek and walked off.


End file.
